The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa plant botanically known as Calibrachoa×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balcabrite’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Elburn, Ill. during August 2008. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Calibrachoa cultivars with attractive flower coloration, medium green-colored foliage, and a moderately vigorous, trailing growth habit.
The new Calibrachoa cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Calibrachoa×hybrida breeding selection coded 2333-4, not patented, characterized by its dark cherry-rose colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, mounded-trailing growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Calibrachoa×hybrida breeding selection coded 2376-4A, not patented, characterized by its scarlet-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and vigorous, semi-upright growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during May 2009 in a controlled environment in Elburn, Ill.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since May 2009 in West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.